uiofandomcom-20200214-history
The Rescue
Plot Chris flies to a land of Egyptian ruins, and tells the contestants that a fleet of robots will chase after them, and try to capture them. Each robot is disguised as a monster, and the contestants must fight their way past these robots. The contestants grab weapons and head out to flee from the robots, and the robots head for the teams. Team Heather finds a site of ruins, and a group of giraffes are drinking water near a river, and Heather decides to have her picture taken there, but Gwen insists they go on. Heather notices the giraffes moving and the team flees, as they come across Team Monkey and Team Treason, as they run, but they notice the robots, and the giraffes runs away scared. Duncan is almost captured by a robot, but the robot spots Heather and pursues her after losing sight of Duncan, but Duncan rams the robot and it falls off a cliff, as the giraffes turn, and almost hit Ezekiel, as Bridgette is stuck on a collapsing cliff, Geoff pulls her to safety, and Lindsay trips and is captured along with Noah as the others continue to flee, a robot sneaks up and apprehends Alejandro and Katie. Katie is slashed in the eye and the cougar attacks the robot, and Katie is freed, while Alejandro is captured. A robot grabs a giraffe and it and the giraffe fall off a cliff, as the others climb a steep wall, and Cody is grabbed by a robot, as Sierra attempts to pull him up, Another robot grabs Sierra and they are both caught, as The others press on, but while they cross the inside of a log they are cornered by robots, and Gwen is caught by one, Duncan aims his assault rifle at it, but it captures Gwen and leaves as the other robots attempt to catch the others, and Geoff falls over and a robot captures him. Duncan shoots some of them off, while Heather reaches for the other side, and the log cracks as everyone except Katie, Duncan, Bridgette, Heather, Courtney and Ezekiel are caught by the robots. Bridgette and Courtney jump to safety while the others fall in a swamp. Duncan awakens to find Katie knocked out on top of him, and a robot approaches them as Duncan stabs it, and Heather awakens to see robots slowly raising out of the water, and Ezekiel awakens to find a fleet of robots around him. Ezekiel starts punching and kicking the robots, while one grabs Heather as they fight, Duncan attempts to remove it, but it grabs Duncan and Katie starts whacking it, until more come and attack them. Two robots catch Heather's legs, and capture her, as Katie, Ezekiel and Duncan fight for their lives, and Bridgette snipes all the robots as Courtney drops bombs on them, and the robots are killed as The duo pull Katie, Ezekiel, and Duncan up to safety. They all reach the safehouse, and Chris announces that Team Heather and Team Treason tie for first place, meaning Team Monkey is going for elimination. The team render Ezekiel safe for being the only one to survive, which the team votes for Noah for two reasons. The first reason was because of his selfishness, and the other reason was for losing his gun. Votes *Noah voted for Alejandro *Ezekiel voted for Alejandro *Lindsay voted for Noah *Beth voted for Noah *Alejandro voted for Noah *Izzy voted for Noah Trivia *This is the second episode with Chris' robot. *Heather can be seen with a gray top in this episode instead of a red one. Goofs *When Heather hurts the first few robots, Ezekiel can be seen behind Heather, but when Duncan and Katie smash four robots heading towards them, Ezekiel is in front of Heather. *Izzy is not seen when the log cracks and the team is captured. *When Heather is captured, Katie and Duncan are left of her, but when Ezekiel is hitting the robots, they are completely behind Heather. **Though this may have been because they were forced back a few steps.